


Fluff (ThVi)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: A sweet moment between Thomas and his Virgil.





	Fluff (ThVi)

They’re holding each other, on Virgil’s bed this time. Thomas’s physical form was sleeping on his own bed in his own room while his subconscious is in Virgil’s room in the Side’s house in the Mindscape.

He tightens his hold on Virgil, pulling the other closer to him and burying his nose against the back of Virgil’s neck, inhaling the Side’s scent. He’s always loved the way Virgil smells. Virgil has this distinct scent of vanilla and lavender that Thomas can’t get enough of.

A blissful and happy sighs escapes his lips as he inhales more of that scent, grinning when he feels Virgil squirm in his hold.

Thomas smirks before leaning forward andblowing on the back of Virgil’s neck, laughing when the Side jumps in surprise.

“Dude!” Virgil exclaims, pulling himself away from Thomas to face his host.

“I’m sorry!” Thomas responds through his fits of giggles. “I couldn’t help it”

Virgil purses his lips, “yeah. Well, if you did it again I won’t hesitate to kick your ass”

Thomas simply grins, “I didn’t know you were ticklish though”

The expression on Virgil’s face is hilarious. “No I’m not”

A mischievous expression flashes on Thomas’s face. “Oh really?”

Virgil’s expression is that of panic as he slowsly backs away from Thomas. “Dude! Don’t even fucking think about it!”

“If you’re not ticklish then you don’t have anything to be afraid of” Thomas says in a sing a song voice as he as slowly advances towards the Side.

The pillow hits Thomas’s face before the human could see it coming.

“Ha! Look at your face!” Virgil snorts shaking Thomas from his surprise. “You looked like a dork”

“Kinda hard to look dignified after you’ve just been hit but a pillow”

Virgil scoffs. “Nope. You’re just a dork”

“You’re a dork” Thomas retorts, taking the pillow from underneath him and hitting Virgil with it

Suddenly they were attacking each other with the pillows. The cushions were soft enough so neither were afraid of actually hurting each other.

The two kept going at each other, sound of laughter filling the room as they swing their pillows at each other.

At one point Thomas swings the pillow so hard that it comes flying across the room.

There was a moment of silence before both broke out in fits of laughter.

Virgil’s laugh is peppered with snorts which Thomas finds absolutely adorable.

Before, Virgil wouldn’t even show he was smiling, always closed of and afraid to show that part of him.

But now he’s laughing. Loud and free. And Thomas swears his heart is going to explode from seeing Virgil so happy and open and himself.

The feeling takes over him and he can’t help but move closer to other Side, leaning to capture Virgil’s laughter.

Virgil hums against Thomas’s lips, his fingers threading through his hosts’ hair as he moves closer, shifting his position to sit on Thomas’s lap, his fingers tugging on Thomas’s hair

A muffler moan comes out of Thomas as he deepens the kiss.

Virgil pulls away, smirking at Thomas. “You’re gonna do laundry this weekend, right?” Virgil asks, his voice above a whisper.

Thomas simply nods in resond, too focused on Virgil’s kiss swollen lips

“Cool” Virgil grins before leaning forward, his lips ghosting against Thomas’s lips. “Cause when you wake up you’re gonna need to change your sheets”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr


End file.
